Re-Birth
by chandler.doiron.7
Summary: Sakura Kyoto was your average tough girl. That was until her life came falling down around her. Over time with the help of The Host Club she began to rebuild her self. Or so they thought.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything beside my characters!

Nervous? Scared? I suppose those are word you could have used to describe how I was feeling. It was my first day at Ouran High School. As you may not know Ouran is a very prestigious school for trust fund brats. At least that's how I saw it. I mean I didn't even want to go. Me, Sakura Kyoto, going to a rich kids school. The idea disgusted me. I was never a very classy person I guess you might say. About a month before this, my mother had passed away due to an "accident". So we she passed away, the question was "Who will take care of Sakura?". I didn't really have any family that I knew of. Luckily my mothers sister stepped up after hearing of the accident and offered to take care of me. I had met her a few times and I thought she was okay so I wasn't to uncomfortable with the idea. Straight after the offer was made, papers were signed and before I knew it I had left my home in Canada and was in Japan. I was originally born in Japan but shortly after birth my family had moved to Canada so it was kind of cool to go back to my place of birth. The novelty soon wore off. I knew nobody and there was an extreme language barrier. I picked up on Japanese quickly but it was still difficult. Now to explain the current situation. My aunt decided that she wanted me to get a great education. Her being the C.E.O of a large corporation, had a lot of money. So since Ouran was the best in Japan she decided to register me. I begged and pleaded to just go to public school but she refused. So there I stood in front of the large gates. I thought maybe I could just run. Maybe I could just run and never stop. Get away from it all. The money. The school full of rich bastards. I realised that would probably not solve anything if not create even more issues. So I held up my head, put on an incredibly fake smile and walked into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except my characters. Please rate and review I could really use the criticism :) By the way this chapter will be a bit longer so enjoy.

Walking into the school I kept that ever so fake smile on my face. The campus was so large that I had a hard time finding the office. After I would say about an hour of wandering and searching and was able to find it. There, I was given a uniform and was assigned to class uniforms for girls at least were absolutely terrible. I had seen many on the way to the office and I just couldn't believe how ugly they were. I hated dresses as it was. I also had a strong hate of the color yellow. The uniforms were a nightmare come true. On the way up to my class, I ditched the yellow dress in a nearby plant. After asking for directions from a group of snobbish looking trust fund brats, I had managed to find my class. On my way there, I had gotten many odd looks. Probably because I refused to wear that thing they called a uniform. I also didn't fit your typical rich girl look. I had long blonde hair in a messy ponytail. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. Everything about me stood out. As soon as I made it to my class I walked in quickly and sat in my seat. Shortly after, the teacher walked in. He looked at me and asked why I wasn't wearing a uniform. I just kind of looked at him. He then repeated the question a bit louder. A few people were giggling. I then stood up, Told him I wouldn't wear that yellow piece of shit if my life depended on it and stormed out of class. I was running down the hall, tears streaming down my eyes when I bumped into somebody knocking us both over. I looked over at him and stared. He had a very feminine face. Almost woman like.

"I'm so sorry!" the mystery guy had said. I replied in a very pissed off tone. "It's fine. "We then started to talk a bit. I explained what had happened in the classroom." Oh I see though it may not be under the most pleasant circumstances my names Trevor Ace. I hope we can become good friends. "Like hell I hate you stupid trust fund brats!" I replied in a very quite tone. He heard me though. "Oh no I'm no trust fund brat. I actually am here on a scholarship. But how they hell are you here if your no rich brat. They only give out one scholarship a year. "It's none of your fucking business now is it?" I asked him in a very snarky tone." Well I mean you don't have to tell me. I'll just assume your a trust fund brat like the rest of them." I sighed in defeat. I told him that we could go somewhere and talk after school. He then ran off. There I stood in the middle of the hall. I was a little flustered and unsure I should do. I decided I'd go to one of the schools library's till the day ended to hang out. All of the libraries were full of stupid rich kids so I then began my search of another quiet place to chill. I then found the perfect place. An empty music room. I opened the door and was utterly shocked by what stood on the other side.


End file.
